Aching Hearts
by fangirlinthefrock
Summary: Freddie Roscoe has had a crush on Lindsey Butterfield for the past 8 years, He doesn't know if she feels the same way towards him, he would do anything for her. Does she feel the same way? and will Freddie ever get a chance with the woman of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Freddie knows that if he tells Lindsey about his feelings for her then their relationship will never be the same again, His heart is telling him to tell her but his head is telling him not to. At the moment Lindsey and him are very close, He understands that she see's him as a younger brother but he see's her as much more than a sister. He would take a bullet for her; he would do anything for her. He's questioned himself many times if he just has a crush on her but do crushes really last 8 years?

Lindsey is happily married to Joe, Freddie's heart aches as he see's how happy they are together, he doesn't mean to be jealous but he can't help it, he doesn't want to betray Joe as he has been a good brother to him and the others, Sandy would hate for her two oldest boys t fall out as that would most probably be the case if Freddie revealed all. At the moment Freddie was with his girlfriend Sinead at her flat who she shared with her baby daughter Katie, Freddie adores Sinead and Katie but he knows where his heart belongs. "Watch Katie for me would ya, I've gotta go and meet me mum for a coffee" Sinead said quickly snapping Freddie out of his thoughts. "Urm yeah okay, don't be long though yeah" He says as he takes Katie from Sinead's arms. "You're a life saver, I won't. Don't forget to put her down for a nap and give her a bottle" Sinead said as she got her bag and left Katie and Freddie to it.

Freddie looked at Katie and thought to himself how he wished him and Lindsey could have a child together one day. He knew how stupid he was being think anything of this sort but he couldn't get the thought out of his head. Earlier in the year Joe and Lindsey were expecting a child together, Before Lindsey even told Joe she confided in Freddie and he went with her for two of her scans. Sadly a couple of months into the pregnancy there was an accident involving Lindsey and she lost the baby, Freddie hated seeing her so broken, he tried to comfort her in the best way possible but deep down he knew that only Joe could do that.

3 hours later Sinead came through the door pretty drunk, he knew she had lied about meeting Dianne for coffee, he felt sorry for poor Katie, Sinead should have been spending the day with Freddie and her not spending it getting wasted. She didn't even thank him or acknowledge her baby; she just went straight to bed. Freddie had had enough so he decided to leave a note telling Sinead that he had dropped off Katie at Dianne's house and he was spending the night back home with his family.

Once he had dropped Katie off Freddie made his way home. The house as quite empty for a Sunday afternoon, he gathered that everyone was either out or in their rooms. He sat on the sofa and switched on the TV. "Alright Fred" Lindsey beamed as she walked into the living room and sat beside him. "Not so bad thanks, yourself, where is everyone" He asked. His heart fluttered as he looked into her eyes. "I'm good thanks, Ziggy's out with Ruby, Robbie's at Finn's, Jason, Joe and Sandy are upstairs sorting the sink out, Robbie bloody blocked it didn't he" Lindsey informed. "Typical Rob, he does the deed then runs off" he said with a slight giggle in his voice. Lindsey nodded in agreement. "What are you doing home anyway, I thought you'll be all loved up with Sinead" Lindsey teased. " So did I but she decided to dump baby Katie on me while she went and got wasted, not even a word of thanks she just went straight to bed when she got in" Freddie announced. "You deserve better than her you know Freddie" Lindsey sighed. Freddie didn't answer he just stared into space.

"There's someone better than her out there for you, I know it's not my place to say" she added. "There is someone else, but I know for certain that she wont have the same feeling as I do for her" He began. "Do you really love her" Lindsey took Freddie's hand as she could see it in his eyes how hard this conversation was for him. Freddie nodded "Yes, I'd do anything for her; I would cook her meals, look after her whenever she fell ill. I would make her feel like the most special and beautiful woman that she is all day everyday, I would never raise my voice to her no matter how frustrated she ever made me feel, I would hold her and comfort her whenever she needed it. Seeing her with someone else just rips my heart in two" Freddie had tears rolling down his cheeks. Lindsey gently pulled him into a hug "Then tell her Fred, that's all you can do, if she feels the same about you then she will leave the other guy for you" Lindsey advised. "I can't do it Linds, it'll rip lives apart and I can't do that" Freddie fretted "Do it for me yeah" Lindsey said smiling. Freddie nodded. Freddie couldn't believe how he had just told Lindsey indirectly that he has fallen in love with her. She was completely oblivious to the situation yet she gave such fantastic advice.

As the day drew to a close Freddie spent the rest of it in his room, thinking about his relationship with Sinead and over thinking his recent conversation with Lindsey. Was he one step closer to finally having a chance of being with the woman of his dreams? Or was he a million miles away?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Freddie was awoken the next morning by his phone buzzing, he knew what awaited him. He sighed and quickly got out of bed and picked up his phone. The buzzing had stopped, he had received 14 text messages and 5 missed calls all from Sinead. He didn't bother to phone her back he just switched off his phone and made his way downstairs. He was where his heart wanted to be, he didn't need to be stuck somewhere he didn't want to be which would be at the flat with Sinead.

He got downstairs to see everyone sat eating breakfast, "Morning Freddie, Want some breakfast" Sandy asked as she dished Jason some fried bread on his fry up. "Urm no thanks mum, I'll get something later" he politely said as he made his way to the sofa. He didn't feel like eating as his mind and nerves were over thinking still and he didn't think he could stomach any food. Sandy didn't say anything but she had a concerned look on her face as she knew as a rule Freddie would never turn down one of her fry ups. Lindsey looked at Freddie apologetically as she knew that she was partly to blame for his behaviour because of the previous night's conversation.

After a couple of hours Freddie went for a shower which lasted a couple of hours he wanted to stay in there forever if it meant he wouldn't have to ever face Sinead again. Part of him still loved her but he knew that he would never be able to love her as much as he loves Lindsey. When Lindsey told him he deserved somebody better than her it made him realise that Sinead deserves someone better than him as he would only end up breaking her heart. On the way back downstairs Freddie bumped into Lindsey, just seeing her improved Freddie's mood. "You okay" Lindsey asks with a concerned look on her face. "My mind is everywhere Linds, I don't know where I am anymore" he said. Lindsey put her hand gently on his shoulder. "If this is about last night, then remember what I said. Just tell the woman how you feel" Lindsey soothed. Freddie laughed nervously "Yeah I'll do that, thanks Linds" He said as he winked and dropped his dirty laundry off in his bedroom.

Freddie sat on his bed and ran his fingers aggressively through his hair. He knew he couldn't tell her he just knew it. Lives would be ruined; his family would most probably think he was stupid if the truth ever came out. He didn't know who to turn to. He decided that he would go and tell Sinead that he just wanted to be friends with her before anything got too serious between the two. She had spoken about marrying him in the future. He would always agree with her. Now he thought it would be better to break her heart early on into the relationship rather than a couple of months or years into marriage.

He quickly got dressed into a grey t-shirt with black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. He popped his head around the living room door "I'll see you later, I'm off to sort things out with my girl" he said with a smile on his face. "Alright love, good luck" Sandy said smiling warmly, she figured that he wasn't hungry this morning because of problems with Sinead; she was partly right but she was far from the truth. He said bye to everyone else and nervously made his way to Sinead's flat. He knew he was being totally wrong calling Sinead his girl, but what else could he have said?

As he made his way to the flat he worked out in his head what he would say, he hoped he could word it right and hoped that she wouldn't be too hurt with what he was going to say, he prayed that he could still be good friends with her but at the moment he thought luck would turn bad. He was right by thinking that because as the door opened he was greeted with the biggest shock of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What's he doing here" Freddie spat as he spotted Robbie standing beside Sinead. He was burning with anger at the sight in front him. Robbie rushed back into the flat leaving Sinead red faced. Freddie figured he wouldn't bother confronting Robbie yet. " It's not what it looks like Freddie honest" Sinead pleaded " Save it, I know exactly what it was, get rid of him I need to talk to you" he retorted causing Sinead to look worried at what he needed to talk to her about. Robbie was sat on the sofa when the two entered the flat. "Get out, I'll deal with you later" Freddie said as he gave his younger brother a glare. "I'm sorry bruv" Robbie had regret in his eyes. "I don't wanna hear it" Freddie shouted. Robbie said not another word and left the flat.

"Sit down Sinead, please" He asked, Sinead did as she was told. Freddie wanted to get this over and done with, he was angry at finding Robbie at the flat but he knew he wasn't as angry as he should have been. "I'm sorry Freddie honest; I didn't know what I was doing. After you left I went back to the dog, later on Robbie found me and took me back to the flat and we slept together" Sinead sobbed. He pulled her into a hug he couldn't stand seeing her cry. He sighed hard and realised that he couldn't tell her what he came here to say. "Don't let it happen again babe" Freddie soothed. He hated how forgiving he was being but deep down he was still working out what he needed to say to her. Today wouldn't be a good time to say it with her being already upset. "I won't, what did you want to say" She asked looking up at him and into his eyes. "Don't worry about it, it can wait" He said as he softly kissed her lips. The couple were interrupted by Katie's cry.

While Sinead went to settle Katie Freddie was sat with his head in his hands thinking how stupid he was being, he longed for Lindsey to come and tell him that everything would be okay but he knew he was digging himself into a deeper and deeper relationship with Sinead and he knows that as time goes on then it will be harder for him to break her heart. Freddie hated the thought of breaking Sinead's heart but his heart is breaking everyday seeing Lindsey so happy with Joe.

"It's alright she just wanted something to eat" Sinead said as she re joined Freddie in the lounge. He nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. "I'm gunna head to the garage, Joe will probably be wondering where I am " He said as he got himself ready to leave " Okay, come round after yeah" Sinead clapped with glee as she got up and kissed Freddie's cheek. " I'll see what time I finish. If it's after 7 then I'll go straight home" he pulled her into a hug and spun her around. He quickly said bye and made his way to the garage. Part of him was quite happy that he was getting away as he couldn't stand faking his love for her any longer.

Before heading to the garage Freddie popped to Price Slice to grab something for lunch, the time was nearing midday at this point and Freddie was becoming pretty peckish. He scanned the isles for something appetizing. He decided on a chicken and bacon wrap, he picked it up from the top shelf of the fridge and made his way to the till. "Alright Freddie" Cindy said in a flirty manor "Not too bad, yourself?" he asked. "Even better now you're here" She said fluttering her eyelashes. Freddie smiled, shook his head and paid for the wrap, he then left Price Slice.

Just as Freddie passed The Loft a loud screech of tires were heard along with a high pitched familiar scream. In just a couple of seconds of hearing those sounds Freddie's world came crashing down. As he rushed over to the scene he fell to his knees and sobbed. He needed to man up; he needed to help the lifeless female in front of his eyes. He didn't have the strength to get up he just watched the people around him tending to the seriously injured young woman. "Freddie" Darren shouted. Freddie lifted his head. "She is asking for you" Darren announced. Freddie rushed to her side and held the hand which was reaching out to him. He kissed her head, he wanted to hold her forever and ever but he knew she was too fragile so holding her hand and staying with her would be his only option. "It's okay Linds, everything's going to be okay, stay with me" He asked as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Lindsey's eyes closed tight as she slipped back into an unconscious state.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Freddie looked on in horror as paramedics fought hard to revive Lindsey. He wanted to be there helping but he knew he would be a hindrance. "She's back with us, are you a relation" The female paramedic said with relief. "Uh yeah I'm her brother in law, could I come with her to hospital" he asked. "Of course" the paramedic nodded with a warm smile. Freddie followed the paramedic into the ambulance; Lindsey continued to sip in and out of consciousness during the journey to the hospital. Freddie had hold of her hand all the way there. He wished he could swap places with her as he hated seeing her in such a poorly state.

Once at the hospital Lindsey was sent for tests straight away leaving Freddie alone in the relative's room, he figured he would be the one to break the bad news to Joe and the others. Just as he was about to get his phone out of his pocket Joe came running through the double doors. "Freddie where is she" Joe asked looking broken "She's been sent for tests" Freddie just about managed to say. Joe sat beside Freddie with his head in his hands tears began to rapidly fall down his cheeks.

Two hours had passed and there was still no news on Lindsey's condition as far as Freddie knew she was still undergoing tests, as time ticked on Freddie and Joe's worry increased. Finally when neither Freddie nor Joe could wait any longer Freddie got up and walked over to the reception desk. "Can I help you" the lady on reception politely asked. As Freddie was just going to open his mouth to ask a doctor walked over to where Joe was sitting. Freddie quickly walked back to where Joe and the doctor were now talking.

"Is there any news "Freddie asked. The doctor had quite an ashen look on his face as he asked that question. "I'm afraid the news isn't good, we've found a significant amount of bleeding on Lindsey's brain, we have booked her in for emergency surgery tomorrow morning. In the mean time we've taken her to the Intensive Care Unit and she'll stay there overnight until surgery" Freddie's eyes couldn't help but fill up at this news. "What are her chances of survival" Joe asked looking visibly upset. "If the surgery is a success then the prognosis is very good, Lindsey is currently under sedation so hopefully for the rest of the night she will be in a stable condition" the doctor said with a smile, Freddie sighed with relief, he knew Lindsey wasn't out of the woods but he still had hope.

"Thank you Fred" Joe said as they both shared a man hug. "For what" Freddie questioned "For being there for Lindsey, she must have been so scared and you were there with her when I couldn't be, I owe you one big time mate" Joe said as he pulled away from the hug. "No problem, don't worry about it, you would have done the same if it was Sinead" Freddie said as he took a seat in the chair behind him. "Yeah I would" Joe nodded.

As the hours went by Sandy, Jason, Robbie and Ziggy had arrived at the hospital. Lindsey meant a lot to the whole of The Roscoe family and they were each so upset to see her so unwell. They each spent some time at her bedside telling her how much they loved her and that they knew how strong she was. Freddie decided he would go in and see her last as he made the excuse that he needed something to eat.

Once his belly was full he made his way back to Lindsey's side room. He walked in and was horrified at the sight in front of him. Lindsey was hooked up to all sorts of machines; her beautiful features were covered in cuts and bruises. The thought of her being alone tonight in such a state made his eyes water. He gently lifted her hand off the side of the bed. "Please please please wake up Linds; I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so so much. I want you to know that whatever happens I'm always gunna be here for you" he gently placed her hand back down on the bed; he kissed her head then left. As he left Lindsey's machines started beeping, alarms were sounding all around the room. Everything happened so quickly nurses came running in politely asking Freddie to join his family back outside. Freddie and the others watched in horror as again doctors fought tirelessly to save Lindsey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Why aren't they telling us nuffin" Robbie shouted as he paced the corridor. " I don't know" Freddie said trying to keep his distance from him, he didn't want to stress the family even more by telling them where he had found Robbie that morning so he kept his anger inside and tried his hardest to be civilised. "She is gunna be okay isn't she" Jason asked his mother "I don't know Jase, lets try and keep strong for her" Sandy said softly. Freddie's eyes scooted over to the seat beside him where a sleeping Joe came into view, Freddie was relived that Joe was resting.

As the minuets turned into hours the Roscoe family were finally given some news on Lindsey's condition. Freddie was shaken awake by Joe as the doctor approached the family. "Good morning, I have some news on Lindsey's condition" the doctor politely said, everyone smiled in acknowledgment of him, nobody wanted to speak, they just wanted to know how she was. "Unfortunately Lindsey's condition continued to deteriorate as the night went on, We had to move her straight up to the top of the surgery list. We've just spent the past 5 hours operating on her and I'm pleased to tell you that the surgery was a success and the bleeding has now stopped, she is now stable" Freddie's face lit up at this news, Lindsey was going to be okay.

"Can we go in and see her" Joe asked with a smile. "Yes of course, two at a time though please, Lindsey may be a little confused so be sure to be steady with her" the doctor said, he then left the family to their own devices. Joe went in on his own, he had been at her bedside for two hours, nobody wanted to interfere so they left him alone with her. Freddie sat silently looking at the ground thinking of what he was going to say to her once she had woken up, he wondered if she would have heard him speaking to her while she was under sedation.

"She's awake Fred" Joe beamed as he walked out of her room, the others had since gone home leaving Joe and Freddie. "Wow that's great news" Freddie added with a huge smile. "Do you want to go and sit with her while I go and grab a coffee" Joe asked. "Yeah sure" Freddie nodded. "Want anything from the canteen" Joe offered. "No I'm alright thanks mate" Freddie said. After a short while Joe left and Freddie was making his way into Lindsey's room.

Freddie quietly walked into the room; Lindsey was now off the ventilation equipment and was on a single heart monitor, monitoring her vital signs. Freddie smiled at how peaceful she looked; he looked up at the monitor and was relived at how everything was looking normal. He gently pulled out the chair at the side of her bed making sure he didn't disturb her, as he sat down Lindsey stirred "Freddie" Lindsey groggily said with a smile. "Heya Linds, how are you feeling" he asked as he kissed her head. "Not bad considering" she chuckled. Freddie loved Lindsey's laugh, it was the single most beautiful sound in the world to him. "I'm glad you're awake, you gave us all a scare" he softly said.

"I'm sorry" tears started to roll down her cheeks as she apologized. Freddie didn't know what she was apologizing for she had done nothing wrong. It broke his heart to see her cry, he just wanted to hold her but he knew he couldn't. "You don't have to be sorry about anything, you've been so brave" he told her. "Thanks Fred, for being there, I remember calling for you when the car hit me, it was your face I saw when I needed someone the most" she placed her hand in his. Freddie gripped her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "No problem Linds, I love you" he said as he released her hand. "I love you too Fred" Lindsey stretched up and kissed the side of his face, causing Freddie's heart to skip a beat. Lindsey's lips were so soft; she made him feel as if she was the missing piece of the puzzle. Being this close to loosing her made him realise how much he wanted her, he knew he couldn't mention anything now as she was too venerable. Freddie needed to get away quickly as he felt as if he was going to break down and cry, he quickly said bye to Lindsey and to Joe and made his way home. Once home he got a long hot shower, as he got into bed his emotions took over him and he broke down in tears. There was a knock on the door, making Freddie jump slightly. He asked the person to come in. Sandy walked in and saw how broken her son was, she sat beside him and pulled him close, and comforted him. She began asking questions which made Freddie panic quite a lot.

**Thank you to the guest reviewer on this story. Thank you for your lovely review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How long" Sandy softly asked Freddie. He knew exactly what Sandy was talking about, he couldn't lie. "8 years" he whispered. Sandy kissed his head. "Oh Freddie, You know you can't ever let Joe find out about this don't you" she said as she stroked Freddie's hair. He nodded "I just love her so much mum" Freddie sobbed. "I know you do darling, I've seen it in your eyes and in the way you look at her" Sandy announced. "How long have you known" he asked in a panicked tone. A pained look spread across Sandy's face "Ages, ever since we moved here. That time when Joe and Lindsey went on holiday, I could tell that you missed her more than anyone else did" she added. "I don't know what to do mum" he said with his head in his hands.

"You're with Sinead Freddie, her and Katie need you. I know this sounds heartless but Lindsey doesn't she has Joe, you would be crushing lives if she ever found out" Sandy told him. "Yeah you're right mum" he said with a slight smile. "I'll see you in the morning" Sandy kissed Freddie's head and got up and made her way to the door. "Night mum" Freddie said. "Night Fred" Sandy slowly walked out of his room. Freddie didn't agree with Sandy's words, she had already been through enough in recent months so he thought better than to disagree with her. As the hours went by Freddie decided to call it a night and head to bed.

2 weeks had now passed and Lindsey was doing okay, she still wasn't well enough to go back to work but she was recovering well at home. Joe and the others were fussing over her like there was no tomorrow, but Freddie was avoiding her. This broke his heart but he knew he had to do it because he couldn't keep his secret in any longer. He would over work himself at the garage and spent most nights at Sinead's. He would come home on a Sunday only for Sandy's traditional Sunday lunch. Today was Sunday and Freddie was on his way the Roscoe house.

"Hiyah love" Sandy said as she kissed Freddie's cheek. "Hi mum" he said with a fake smile on his face, he didn't want to be there but he loved his family too much for him to be anywhere different. He joined the rest of the family at the dinner table. Everyone was chatting between themselves seeming very happy, Lindsey included but Freddie just sat back as quietly as possible. "Oi you miserable git what's with the long face" Ziggy teased as he threw a potato at Freddie. "Nothing alright" Freddie spat aggressively causing everyone on the table to shoot him a shocked glare.

"Freddie" Sandy scolded. Sandy hated it when her boys argued at the dinner table; she believed that dinner was a time for reflection and quiet. And not for a shouting match or raised voices of any kind. "I was only messing mate" Ziggy added hoping he could handle the situation. "I ain't interested" Freddie got up from the table and made a quick exit, he felt bad for snapping at Ziggy because he hadn't actually done anything wrong as such. "Freddie wait" Freddie heard a soft feminine voice calling his name. He slowly turned around and an instant smile lit up his face. The owner of the voice held out their hand and guided him to the stairs.

**Thank you for the reviewers who have reviewed this story, it means a lot **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What's wrong Freddie, You haven't seemed yourself for a while now" Lindsey softly said as she sat beside Freddie on the bottom step. Freddie panicked as she said this as he hoped his recent distant behaviour would have gone a miss but it had become clear to him that it hadn't. "I can't ever tell you Linds" he retorted instantly feeling guilty for using this tone towards her. "If you're going to mope about in then at least do it where nobody is going to notice" she replied sharply. Freddie shook his head. "Maybe if you weren't such a nosy cow then maybe nobody would have" he shouted, the shock on Lindsey's face became apparent to Freddie and he then realised he had crossed a line.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean" Freddie was cut off by Lindsey's faint sobs. "Save it Freddie" she got up and walked up to her and Joe's room, as Freddie heard the rapid close of the bedroom door he punched the wall in temper. He had upset her which was something he hadn't intended to do he just wanted to give himself some more time to decide what to say to her but as always karma wasn't on his side. Freddie looked up and discovered a fist hole in the wall; he placed his head in his hands and aggressively put his hands through his hair.

"Woah Fred, You didn't do that did ya" Robbie teased as he walked past Freddie and made his way upstairs. "Keep out of it would ya" Freddie scolded causing Robbie to put his hands up in surrender and carry on up the stairs. Freddie didn't have time for any games from his mischievous little brother he needed to figure out how he would sort this whole mess he had gotten himself into.

Around half an hour later Freddie decided he would go up and see Lindsey, he quickly made his way upstairs and knocked on Joe and Lindsey's door. A now dry eyed Lindsey opened the door. "What do you want Freddie" she said coldly seeming a lot stronger than earlier. "I just want to apologize, can I come and talk to you please" he asked. She thought for a few seconds sighed and said "5 minuets and it better be good". Freddie walked in and followed Lindsey to the edge of the bed, they both sat down.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for ages Linds" Freddie said gently, Lindsey looked up in surprise. "What" she said clearly taken a back. This was the moment Freddie had been waiting for, for years and years he had wanted to have this conversation with Lindsey and now in this moment he was sitting with her about to reveal all. Just as Freddie was about to open his mouth he was interrupted by Joe.

"Mum wants you mate she isn't happy about the new addition to the wall" Joe said with raised eyebrows. "I'll catch you later" he said to Lindsey as he left her and Joe to it. He didn't speak to Joe he just nodded him in acknowledgement, he knew he was in for a telling off from Sandy so he decided to just face it head on and take the wrap for being so irresponsible.

"Are you going to explain yourself" Sandy shouted. "Sorry mum I wasn't thinking straight" Freddie quietly answered, he sounded so broken. "I think I know what this is about but please don't take it out on my walls or any walls in fact" Sandy scolded but softer this time. "I won't I'm sorry again" Freddie said while looking at the ground it becoming clear that he wanted out of this situation. "It's alright, go on" Sandy gestured for Freddie to move. "I'll see you soon mum I'm off" Freddie said as he picked up his coat and left the house.

He felt that with him leaving, the situation would most probably soften a little; He decided he would phone Lindsey and arrange to meet up with her so he wouldn't be at risk from getting interrupted again, Freddie thought that explaining to Lindsey would be a easier now as he had got out that he needed to tell her something which had been a want for years he felt that the hardest part had been said. When he got back to the flat Sinead was sat watching TV he took of his shoes and joined her. Sinead and Freddie spent the evening together along with baby Katie; Freddie still had a certain young woman on his mind all throughout.

**Thank you to my reviewers. Dear the guest reviewer who said they were going to Wales I hope you had a really lovely time. Thank you for reading the story anyone who is reading it at the moment. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Freddie had arranged to meet Lindsey at College Coffee today; he said a quick farewell to Sinead and Katie and then made his way to the coffee shop. He arranged to meet her at 12:00pm; the time was now 11:45am meaning he would be a little early. He figured that being early would be a good thing because he would need to prepare himself and of course calm those much unwanted nerves which were currently in his system.

On his way he decided to head into Price Slice hoping to be able buy Lindsey a small box of chocolates but much to Freddie's disappointment the shelves in the sweet section were unfortunately empty "Charming" he muttered to himself. He shrugged off the chocolate idea and picked up a bottle of wine instead. Once satisfied he walked over to the till groaning at the sight of Holly due to the fact of her being underage Freddie knew that she would have to call Cindy to come and sell him the wine, he didn't want her stupid flirtatious behaviour today.

"Hey Freddie, how's Jason" Holly asked with sweetness in her voice. "He's okay thanks, Yourself" Freddie thought that both Jason and Holly would make a lovely couple it had become clear to him that she probably had feelings for Jason seeing she asked after him, Jason was mad about her he never went a day without mentioning her name. He knew that it wouldn't be long until they were both a couple. "I'm okay thank you, Bare with me I'll just get my mum to come down for the alcohol" she said with a small smile, she quickly got out her phone and made a quick phone call.

"This better be good Holly, I'm in the middle of a manicure you know" Cindy huffed as she stormed into the shop. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I can't exactly sell it myself can I" Holly roller her eyes at her mothers remark. Cindy reluctantly joined her daughter behind the counter clearly not paying attention quite oblivious to the fact that she was about to serve Freddie.

"I'm so sorry about my daughter she's only 15 you see" Cindy said while looking up slightly as she scanned the bottle for a price. "Oh hello Freddie" she sang almost as she noticed him. "No problem" Freddie said intentionally ignoring her flirtatious tone. "That will be 3 pounds please hunny bun" she said giving him a sweet and innocent look, Freddie looked at the bottle and then up at Cindy "That don't seem right, bottles of wine are never that cheap in here. I paid 6 pound 60 last time" he frowned. Cindy couldn't really say much to that. Freddie realised she was trying to make him fancy her; he just shook his head picked up the bottle and left the correct amount on the counter. "Thanks Holly" he said as he left.

Once at College Coffee Freddie scanned the place in hope that he would spot Lindsey, after a few moments his eyes focused on her sat nearest the counter, drinking from a cup occasionally flicking through the pages of a magazine. He stood for a small while admiring her beauty, he watched as she smiled at things that she had seen in her magazine. He wondered what she may be thinking about and how she was feeling and most of all if she was happy. He slowly walked over to the table hoping not to disturb her as she looked naturally content.

"Hiya Fred" she said as she closed her magazine politely so she could give him her full attention. "Hey Linds, You managed to escape then" he laughed hoping to keep up conversation, "Yeah eventually, Sandy cooked us all a fry up and insisted we ate it all. Why weren't you there this morning" Lindsey asked. "I looked after Katie again last night as Sinead went out and she was still sleeping so I didn't see the point of fetching her over" Freddie lied, Lindsey believed him luckily. "It makes me wonder how that poor little girl even knows who Sinead is, she's always palming her off on somebody" Lindsey shook her head. Freddie loved how caring Lindsey was she would always make sure everyone was okay. "I know but at least she's happy and healthy" Freddie said lightening the mood. "Since when did Freddie Roscoe turn into the sensible one" Lindsey teased, Freddie shook his head and smiled.

"What did you need to talk about last night" Lindsey asked. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to say but" Lindsey cut him off "Oh Freddie what have you done" she said in a concerned tone. He shook his head "I've not done anything like that, I've betrayed my brother by falling in love with my his wife" Freddie announced. Lindsey had a confused look on her face "what do you mean Freddie" she inquired. Tears filled his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall "I've fallen in love with you Lindsey" Freddie had done it he had told her. "I don't understand, why tell me now? Why not sooner?" Lindsey shouted seeming pretty hacked off at him.

"Believe me I've wanted to tell you much sooner but I've never had the time or the courage to do it" Freddie informed her. Lindsey shook her head "I'm sorry Fred I can't do this now" she said coldly, she got up and left without saying a word leaving him sat alone at the table. Deep down he knew that this would be the outcome; he knew she would take the news badly. She didn't even say anything but that was enough for Freddie to realise that he made a huge mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A month had gone by since Freddie told Lindsey everything; she hadn't uttered a word to him in all that time. Each time he tried to make conversation she would either leave the room or just totally blank him, the others wondered what was going on between the two. Questions were constantly asked but neither chose to answer. Sandy was the only person who seemed to know what had gone on as she was the only person to know what Freddie was feeling.

Sunday dinner at the Roscoe house was quite dreadful for Freddie, he couldn't stand sitting near Lindsey at the table. Usually he would embrace the fact of having the privilege to sit near her but from now on he realised how hard it really would be, surely she couldn't stay like this towards him for ever? Some days he would often leave for work early just so he could effortlessly admire Lindsey's beauty while she made her own way to work, Freddie wondered what Lindsey's feelings were. Was she missing him like he was missing her so much?

Lately Freddie and Sinead were arguing more than usual, he knew he couldn't ever give her the proper love that she deserved. He decided that it was best if he broke up with her, doing that wasn't easy as he still felt an aspect of care towards her and baby Katy. He knew Sinead was a really good mum to her baby but he couldn't help but worry over Katy's wellbeing. He told Sinead that he wanted to stay friends with her, surprisingly so she agreed. Freddie moved back home with his family. Going back to his old bedroom, next door to Lindsey and Joe's room.

At this present moment Freddie was walking home from work gathering his thoughts regarding the day's work he had just completed. Just as he neared College Coffee his heart dropped, Robbie was lying unconscious on the ground it looked as though he had been attacked somehow. Freddie rushed over to his aid calling an ambulance in the process, minuets later Freddie found himself in the back of an ambulance with Robbie, a sense of awful dejavu setting in.

On the short journey to the hospital Robbie luckily came round and was starting to look a little better, when at the hospital he had to undergo some tests due to him being unconscious for a while. They were told that a doctor would be in to examine him soon; Freddie dreaded the moment just in case that doctor would be Lindsey. His dread came true just as Robbie's cubicle curtains opened.

"How are you feeling" Lindsey asked Robbie completely ignoring Freddie. "A bit better, could do with something for me head it's throbbing like mad" Robbie says as he sits up in bed clutching his head. "No problem I'll get you some painkillers in a while. The police are here to take a statement from you, Am I okay to send them in?" Lindsey said as she checked his vital signs once more, Robbie nodded. Freddie understood that this was his queue to leave "Rob tell them the truth will ya, don't let him get away with this yeah" Freddie scolds as he leaves the room. Lindsey gives Freddie a confused look.

"Freddie wait" Lindsey calls causing Freddie to turn around pretty quickly, he was hesitant to say anything just in case he caused another conflict between them. "What went on today" she enquired clearly showing concern for Robbie. "He had a fight with Finn, the little rat wouldn't lay off him" Freddie informed her. "What are we gunna do with him hey, he's never hung around with the right sort" Lindsey sighed. "You're right" Freddie said quite surprised at how normal Lindsey was being when not more than two hours ago she was completely blanking him.

"I've got my break in half an hour, meet me in the canteen if you want" Lindsey said with a smile, Freddie was taken a back by Lindsey's sudden change in mood. "Yeah sure, I'll see you then" Freddie's face was filled with the biggest and most happiest smile he had ever been able to give a person. Before Freddie made his way to the canteen he went back to Robbie's cubicle, the police had finished taking a statement from him.

"Well" Freddie asked as he took a seat next to his bed. "Ain't pressing charges" Robbie spat. Freddie's happiness turned to slight anger. "Why the hell not" he scolded sounding clearly annoyed. "It was only a punch or two, nothing I can't handle" Robbie shrugged; Freddie had never seen an attitude like this in his brother. Robbie was never the one to seem defenceless he was always able to fight his own battles. "And what happens when this happens again hey" Freddie retorted, Robbie became fidgety "It ain't gunna happen again, now clear off" Robbie huffed. Freddie got up off the chair "You'd better make sure it doesn't as I'll show the thug what a proper beating is" he said as he left the cubicle.

Freddie took a deep breath as he walked nearer to the canteen, He thought it would be best if he didn't bring up any of the past to Lindsey he figured it would be better to let her speak first before he jumped to any conclusions and caused anymore hostility's. When Freddie got there, Lindsey was already in there snaking on a packet of crisps. "Hey Fred" she said as he sat opposite her. "Hey, how's your shift been" he asked. "Not bad thanks, I could have done without the Robbie scare" she said half smiling. "No need to worry about him, he's okay Linds" Freddie soothed. It was clear to him that she cared about his family which again made him adore her even more.

"I know, it's just he's like a little brother to me and seeing him in pain is really hard" she sighed. Freddie placed his hand on top of hers not realising at first that he had actually done it. "Trust me don't worry about him, he can look after himself he's a Roscoe remember" he said gently as he stroked her hand. Freddie quickly moved his hand away when he became aware of his position. "I really felt safe then Freddie thanks for that" Lindsey softly said looking into Freddie's eyes.

Freddie's heart began to race as he caught Lindsey's gaze, the butterflies erupting in his stomach as he moved ever so much closer to Lindsey. Both Lindsey and Freddie moved that little bit closer to each other, stopping still as their lips touched. Freddie closed his eyes as he felt Lindsey's soft lips caress his lovingly. They were interrupted by a loud bang on the table, Both Freddie and Lindsey looked up in shock at the angered person in front of them, Freddie regretting yet another move but this time this wasn't his fault. Lindsey looked at the figure with tears of regret in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"What the hell's going on" Joe shouted with a ton of aggression in his voice. Freddie's heart sank he knew he was in trouble now. "It wasn't what it looked like Joe honest" Lindsey said in a panicked tone. "I walk in to find my wife kissing my brother, if that isn't what it was then what was it" Joe spat. Getting angrier and angrier by the second. "It was a mistake Joe I'm sorry" Freddie said making no eye contact with Joe what so ever. Freddie obviously was telling Joe a lie as that kiss was one of the best things to ever happen to him.

"Get out of my sight Freddie; I want to speak to Lindsey alone." Joe retorted giving him a disgusted look. Freddie gave Lindsey an apologetic look said nothing and left the canteen; He had not only gotten himself into trouble Lindsey was now the one to blame too. Freddie thought Joe had taken it surprisingly well, in Joe's younger days he would have ripped Freddie's head off but today he was different. Freddie went back to Robbie's cubicle to find it empty, His stuff was still there but the bed was empty.

Freddie assumed that he had either discharged himself or he had been discharged, he wanted to make sure so he went and asked at the reception. "Hello, Has Robert Roscoe been discharged please" Freddie politely asked the young woman on reception. The receptionist quickly typed Robbie's name into the computer, she frowned at the screen a little and began to speak in a worried tone. "I'm afraid not sir, he appears to have gone missing. He hasn't been booked in for any more tests" Freddie couldn't believe what he had just been told.

"He was here not half an hour ago" Freddie said as he put his hand to forehead in hope of finding a solution. "I will alert security, any ideas of where he could have gone Mr Roscoe" she offered. Freddie slipped his phone out immediately phoning Jason. "Thanks' for your help I'll sort it" Freddie rushed out of the hospital and waited for Jason to pick up his call. After trying to call him twice Freddie was about to give up when he saw two figures standing on the roof and heard raised voices in the distance.

Freddie took a closer look and realised that it was in fact Robbie and Finn scuffling on the roof. He needed to act fast as one of them could end up over the edge. Freddie ran as fast as he could passing the canteen on the way hoping to gain some support from both Lindsey and Joe. Luck was on his side as Joe and Lindsey were still sat at the table talking, He approached the table stopping quickly trying to catch his breath.

"Joe, Lindsey, you need to come quick. Finn and Robbie are up on the roof one of them could end up over the edge" Freddie shouted not caring how loud he was sounding. "What" Lindsey gasped, she quickly got up and Joe followed on pretty quickly. They each made their way up to the steps at the back of the hospital leading up to the roof, Joe ran up first. "Joe's fuming you know Fred" Lindsey announced as they made their way up the steps. He nodded "I gathered he would be, we need to sort it out but no offense Linds but Robbie is the priority right now" he said hating how rude he sounded.

"Of course yeah you're right" Lindsey said trying to hide some sort of disappointment in her voice. Once up on the roof they found Joe holding Finn in a headlock. Lindsey saw Finn beginning to struggle for breath "Joe is that really necessary" Lindsey called hoping that her husband would listen to her. Freddie was by Robbie's side making sure he was okay." Stay here" Freddie hissed making his way over to Joe and Lindsey. "Joe get off him" Lindsey pleaded, Joe dropped him like a heavy sack of potatoes, Finn's eyes closed as he made contact with the ground surging everyone into a wave of panic, Joe's dark past had seemed to make another appearance. Lindsey and Freddie rushed to Finn's aid hoping to help the unconscious teen. Joe fled the scene leaving Robbie stood alone. Freddie looked at Lindsey in horror as she shook her head in disbelief.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a warning that this chapter could come across as a little frightening for some readers, I apologize in advance if anyone feels triggered or worried in this chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter x**

**Chapter 11**

Despite Freddie and Lindsey's effort to save his life Finn sadly didn't make it. Tears began to fall from Lindsey's eyes as she saw the waste of a young life gone right before her eyes, Freddie felt much of the same but a slight niggle inside of him was relieved that Robbie's attacker wouldn't be able to lay another finger on him. "What the hell are we gunna do" Robbie shouted causing Freddie to panic. "Keep your voice down" Freddie hissed, Freddie looked for any signs of CCTV luckily there was none.

"Wheel that bin over here now Lindsey" Freddie said as he pointed to a large green bin parked up near the steps, Lindsey did as she was told, she put two and two together and frantically shook her head "No Freddie I can't do this" she sobbed, Freddie put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her head "Come on Linds we have to do it, to keep Joe out of jail and save our backs too" he soothed. Lindsey calmed a little, she quickly got two pairs of gloves out of her pocket and handed a pair to Freddie her hands shaking in the process.

Freddie lifted Finn's body into the bin; he had a plan inside his head. He wanted to wheel the bin to the shoot and send it down to the bin area which was just at the back of the hospital next door to the entrance to the roof which they were on, once down he would decide what else to do. "Robbie you go back to the ward" Freddie ordered. Robbie nodded clearly in shock; he did as he was told. Once left to it Freddie and Lindsey managed to get the bin safely down the shoot. Lindsey had now composed herself she knew she needed to have her wits about her to make sure the coast was clear.

"I've got this, go back to work. I will let you know later" Freddie said. A man walked past meaning Freddie and Lindsey had to act normal, they both stood away from the bin as the man walked out of sight. "Okay, be careful Fred" she said. Deep down Lindsey wanted to break down and cry, Finn was only 16 and had his whole life a head of him he may have been a bit of a troubled kid but it would have passed. She kept it all together and pretended as if nothing had gone on.

Freddie waited till night fall to move the bin, he made sure to hide it and luckily for him when he went to complete his mission the bin was in the same place where he had left it untouched too. Freddie was shaking like a leaf as he wheeled the bin towards the nearby field towards the back of the hospital; he knew he needed to dispose of him quickly. Once on the field Freddie found a very secluded area and set out to complete the mission. As the flames got higher and the smoke got thicker he knew the mission was almost complete, he kicked the remains into the nearby stream.

Just as Freddie thought he was in the clear he heard an evil laugh coming from the tree's, Freddie didn't know if his mind was playing tricks on him or if he really was seeing the figure stood now in front of him. "That was my best jacket that, you could have asked my permission first" the deep scouse accent hollered as he added a laugh after the last word. Freddie did nothing else but run unknown to him that he was being followed.


End file.
